Bad Bus ride
by onewritestofillemptiness
Summary: AU Emma sees Regina on a bus, they do not know each other. When Emma gets verbally attacked by a man on the same bus, will the Brunette save the day? Warning. Language.


**I do not own OUAT. Though, it would be rather cool. **

**I got this idea off of a tumblr post. **

**sorry for any mistakes... its almost 1 am.**

**BAD BUS RIDE**

* * *

Emma sat on the bench on the bus, fiddling with the cord of her head phones. Music softly playing in her ears. She shot some glances at the woman in front of her. A brunette woman dressed in purple button up shirt and blue blazer. Finished with dark wash skinny jeans. She looked absolutely stunning.

Every so often the blonde would sneak a glance at the woman, only to be surprised when the brunette looked right back. An amused smile falling on her lips every time.

The bus pulled to a halt once again. _Please don't be getting off.._ Emma thought, her gaze trained on the women's shoes. Luckily she did not leave.

"'Hello love, mind if I sit here" the voice snapped Emma out of her daze, sparing a glance at the man who loomed over her.

"Uh.. Yeah sure. Go ahead man" Emma stuttered, sliding her stuff off the now empty seat beside her.

"The name is Mitch.." He stuck out his hand roughly towards the blonde. Who hesitantly took it.

" Cool." Emma turned back to face the woman, turning up her music. Hoping to not endure anymore words with the man. Clearly not getting the message, the man spoke louder.

"Well Babe…" He wrapped a heavy arm around the back of my seat. " .. why don't ya give me your number… and maybe we can hook up later" His tone was more the suggestive, as he added a wink after.

"No thank you" Emma turns away, once again.

She shifts uncomfortably on her seat, adjusting herself away as possible from the man. In the process Emma's sleeve slides up, revealing her tattooed covered arm. Before she could react, his large hand snapped onto her wrist..pulling it towards him.

"Oh you are one of those girls.." He sneered, his tone completely changing. "..One of those pieces of trash."

Emma flinches away visibly from the tone and the man. Everyone on the bus has their attention to us, even the beautiful woman.

"Can you please just leave me alone." She stand up, looking around to find another place to sit. Mitch's hand grips her hand again.

"Don't worry babe, I wouldn't fuck some trash with so many fucking tattoos." His hand losing grip slightly.

"Hey, why don't you just leave her alone." Emma's eyes instantly search out the owner of the sweet voice. The Brunette woman was now stood, her hand placed gracefully on her hips. _Oh my dear lord… that voice. _

"Oh are you her girlfriend? Bunch of dykes. You freaks are.." He sneered. " ..disgusting."

Emma flinches more as his grip has tightened.

"Ouch..please stop" Emma begged.

"Sir, I beg you to stop.. or I'll make you." The brunette woman asked calmly, her hand slowly revealed a glint of gold. _A badge._ Emma glances at the man, seeing that he did not see the badge also.

" How are you going to do that dyke?" Letting go of her wrist, he stood up. Walking the short distance to the woman. She did not flinch, or move. She stood her ground.

"Sir, I advise you to sit down and get off the bus at the next stop." She cast a quick glance at Emma, giving a quick exception for slight damage from the man. Her eyes flicker towards the forming bruise on Emma's wrist, darkening the pale skin.

Mitch placed a rough hand on the brunette's shoulder, and leaned in closer to her ear.

" You can't make me do anything. If you even try.. I'll kill you." He harshly whispered into her ear, making sure only her heard it.

Before he could react, his hand was twisted behind his back. He was face down on the bus seat, whimpering in pain. It all happened so fast that it shocked everyone.

"You are under arrest for assault and threatening a police officer." She read him his Miranda rights as she clasps handcuffs on his wrists.

Emma stands in shock the whole time, watching the scene unfold.

The bus pulls to a stop, allowing the cop and Mitch to get off. Emma follows shortly behind, determined to thank the woman… who probably just saved her life.

The police officer puts the man on the bench before walking towards Emma.

"Hey" She smiled, tucking a piece of stray brunette hair behind her ear.

"Hi, uhmm.. thank you for that. For everything." Emma says softly, shuffling her feet nervously on the pavement.

"It's my job." The officer smiles.

"I am Emma." She introduces herself to the officer, pushing her slight nerves aside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you dear, I'm Officer Mills…" She blushed a little before saying "..But you, you can call me Regina."

_Regina… _

"Beautiful." Emma whispers, not aware that the brunette heard her.

Regina glances down at Emma's wrist once again, seeing the bruising right before the clatter of tattoos. She instinctively reaches forward, gently pulling the blondes wrist towards her.

Her thumb runs over the flesh carefully, Emma cannot help but close her eyes momentarily. The thumb traveled higher, towards the ink.

"I really like your tattoos Emma.. Don't listen to that man. Your tattoos are beautiful." She whispers as her fingers trace over a white swan tattoo that stood out from the rest of the sleeve tattoo.

_and I really like you _Emma sighs.

A soft chuckle pours out of the woman's mouth.

"I really like you too Emma." _Shit. Did I say that out loud? Wait.. she likes me too?_

"Really_?_" Emma gasps.

"Really dear."

* * *

**review your hearts out dears.**


End file.
